Edward Brock, Jr. (Earth-96283)
| Relatives = Edward Brock Sr. (father) | Universe = Earth-96283 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Quotation = Never wound...what you can't kill.. | Speaker = Venom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Daily Bugle journalist | Education = College graduate | Origin = Bonded with the Venom Symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, NY | PlaceOfDeath = Construction Site, New York City, New York | Creators = | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr. was a new freelance photographer vying for a staff position with newspaper the Daily Bugle. Eddie Brock was a complete parallel to the normally modest and down-to-Earth Peter Parker. Shallow, superficial, as well as vindictive, Brock was also an insufferable flirt and had no regrets about cheating to get what he wanted. He claimed to be dating Gwen Stacy, but much to his chagrin she did not consider herself his girlfriend. Although they only had one coffee date, Brock was smitten. He sucked up to the Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson to get a job on the paper. After Jameson instructed Brock and Parker to obtain unflattering pictures of Spider-Man, Brock provided a manipulated picture of Spider-Man robbing a bank whilst wearing the black suit. Furious and spurred by the malign influence of the Symbiote, Parker exposed Brock's duplicity and an enraged Jameson fired him. After witnessing him dating Gwen, a miserable Brock went to church and asked God to kill Peter Parker for ruining his life. Hearing the churchbells tolling, he entered the belltower to find Spider-Man struggling to remove the Symbiote, exposing himself to be Peter Parker. The sound of the bells aggravated the Symbiote enough to detach from Peter, but as it fell it latched onto Brock and transformed him into the monstrous Venom, gaining many of Peter's superhuman abilities (and then some). Venom recruited Sandman, who was on the run from Spider-Man, to help finish off the superhero. Venom and Sandman held Peter Parker's girlfriend Mary Jane Watson hostage at a construction site to lure Peter to them. Peter arrived and fought Venom and Sandman, eventually assisted by his former nemesis Harry Osborn. With the help of Peter, Harry managed to subdue Sandman with his Goblin arsenal and rescue Mary Jane. Peter then chased Venom to inside the building, but was brutally subdued by the villain. In an attempt to kill Peter, Venom impaled and mortally wounded Harry with his own spiked glider, mirroring his father's death. Peter temporarily trapped Venom in a circle of upright metal pipes, ringing them at a frequency that subdued the Symbiote. As the Symbiote detached from Brock, Parker extracted him from the Symbiote with his webbing. The now-separated Symbiote then began to grow taller and expanded itself. Parker subdued it again by ringing the pipes and then proceeded to throw one of Harry's pumpkin bombs at it in an attempt to annihilate it, but Brock dived back into the Symbiote along with the bomb. Just as the Symbiote began to re-bond with Brock, the bomb exploded, seemingly annihilating both Brock and the Symbiote. A small sample of the symbiote still presumably resides with Dr. Connors, the fate of this sample is unknown. | Powers = See Edward Brock (Earth-616)#Powers. He appears to have learned how to use them very quickly. | Abilities = See Edward Brock (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = He can lift 15 tons or more | Weaknesses = The Symbiote is weak to intense sound vibrations. | Equipment = | Transportation = Web swinging | Weapons = | Notes = * Eddie Brock is portrayed by Topher Grace in Spider-Man 3 (film). * It is of note that the suit appears slightly different to the comics. Instead of a solid black with a large white spider at the center, here the suit seems like a distorted mold-replica of Peter's original Spider-Man suit, having a faint, disorganized, webbing pattern on it, as well as not being as large. Also in the movie, the unmasking process is different in that it unravels instead of opening up at the mouth and going back. Venom also refers to himself as "I" instead of "We", however, Venom in the comics originally referred to himself as "I". Unlike in the comics, Venom is thin and without muscle tone. *A movie of Venom was being produced by Gary Ross but it is unknown if Topher Grace will reprise the role or if this Venom will even be from the same universe. The future of this movie is currently uncertain due to the reboot of the series. *Neither Eddie or any other character specifically refers to his symbiotic form as "Venom", however, the credits list him as "Eddie Brock/Venom". | Trivia = | Links = }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Writer Category:Killed by Spider-Man Category:Catholic Characters Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:No Energy Projection Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Brock Family Category:Edward Brock, Jr. (Earth-96283)/Quotes